Pokemon Sun and Moon: Adventures in Alola!
by JirachiWishingStar
Summary: When you expect your first day of getting a Pokemon to be great, you would think raising one would be easy, right? Well, for Lyn, Max and Bonnie, this would be a very big challenge. As the trio receive their Pokemon, little do they know what great drama and adventure will come toward them. Rated T for intensive drama and minor swearing that will occur throughout the story.
1. New Beginnings!

Pokemon Sun and Moon Story

It's been a few years since Lyn first recieved her Pichu. Riding her bicycle to the Alola region's laboratory, the ten year old is hoping to start off new with a starter from this region instead of using her Pichu. Her Pichu - now a Pikachu - is with her older sister now.

"Go ahead," Lyn told her sister, Lena. "I am going to start off fresh."

"Okay then," Lena replied. "I'll make sure that Pikachu is doing just fine until you come back, okay?"

"Alright," Lyn replied back.

This happened exactly one hour and twenty-three minutes before. Lyn was excited to recieve her first actual Pokemon, which she had hoped was a Litten. Litten... The fire cat Pokemon... The perfect one for Lyn!

Her friends, Max and Bonnie, were indeed getting their starters as well, but her senses knew that they were already on their way to pick up their starters just like her. She plans to travel with them both, of course. She was too much focused on choosing her starter to worry about anything else.

"I sure hope that Litten's there waiting for me," Lyn said to herself. "I've gotta choose it before Max or Bonnie does!"

As she was riding to Professor Kukui's laboratory, she noticed the absense of Pokemon battles and contests. Instead, there were groups of kids walking with chaperones. Was she sent here for another reason? No, she simply couldn't be sent here for that! There had to be a battle somewhere! She did hear her mother and sister talk about sending her to a summer camp... Could that be it? She just had to know! She really wanted to pursue her dream as a champion, just like Ash Ketchum when she met him in Kalos three years before.

At last! She finally reaches the Laboratory! She sees quite a few people there, including Professor Kukui, Bonnie, Max, and a slightly older girl with blonde hair and a long white hat which covered a pretty good amount of her face. The slightly older girl, Lillie, appeared to be the professor's assistant. Lillie was the first to come up to Lyn and give her a white tag. What was this tag? This tag, of course, is a name tag. The name tag actually had Lyn's name written on it.

A thank you comes from Lyn, as she is waiting eagerly for her turn to pick her starter.

"Lyn, Max, Bonnie," Lillie calls out. "These three need to come to the main room to pick their starter."

Lyn is very cheerful at this moment. She's gonna go to the main room! She's gotta pick her starter! She's too excited to the point to where she couldn't speak. As the three followed Lillie into the main room, Lyn couldn't help but be amazed by all the things she saw. Many Pokemon books, manga, and even some plush toys. This moment was going to be in her life for a very long time!

"Here we are," Lillie said to the three. "Now, since we're going in order of who came here and got their name tag first, Bonnie gets to pick hers."

Bonnie went up to the three starter Pokemon and stared at them in awe.

"They are so cute!" Bonnie exclaimed.

They were indeed cute, but Lyn already knew who she was going to choose; A cute male cat Pokemon, Litten, who was cheerfully playing with a female Rowlet, the grass owl Pokemon, while a male water seal, Popplio, was sitting there with puppy eyes, wanting to get picked. That same Popplio was so anxious to get his new trainer.

Bonnie didn't know who to pick at the moment, so she let the next person go and pick their first Pokemon.

"Since Bonnie is going to think about choosing her starter, I'm going to let Max go next," Lillie told the three.

Max went up to the three starters and paid attention to them carefully. He knew that whoever he picked would be by his side for pretty much the rest of his life. Rowlet, the grass owl, flew up to Max and landed on his shoulder.

"Koo Koo!"

"This Pokemon is so adorable," Max said, pointing at the Rowlet on his shoulder. "I choose this one!"

The owl Pokemon was so excited to hear that Max was choosing her. As Max recieved Rowlet's Pokeball, he goes back to his seat and waits for the others to choose their starters.

Up next was Bonnie. After she waited for a while, she decided who she was going to pick.

"Popplio, I choose you!" She proudly said.

This means one thing; Litten is Lyn's Pokemon! As Bonnie and Popplio sit back down, Lyn is holding out her hand with some Pokemon food.

"Litten," Lyn commanded. "Come here!"

Litten listened to the command and came to Lyn's assist, eating the Pokemon food left for it.

"Litten, Litten!"

Litten ate the food given and smiled with food crumbs all over his face.

"Lit!"

Lyn's Litten walks over to Max's Rowlet, giving her wings a playful bite.

"Koo!"

The Owl Pokemon decided to play with Litten. As the two chased each other, they were breaking glasses and even experiments that Professor Kukui was working on.

"Hold it," Lillie said. "Max, Lyn, you both need to be careful with your Pokemon and let them know when to stop."

Max and Lyn went over to their Pokemon and did what Lillie said for them to do.

"Litten," Lyn said. "I know you like to play with Rowlet, but it's never okay to rough play."

Instead of listening to what Lyn said, Litten did his own thing, breaking all the items in the lab.

"Lyn," Max asked as Rowlet landed on his shoulder. "Why is Litten not listening to you?"

"I don't know," Lyn replied. "It really needs to stop breaking all the stuff in the lab! Litten, please... Stop right now!"

"Lit! Litten!"

It was too late. Litten came up to Popplio and started messing around with all of items in Bonnie's tote bag, as well as the items in the laboratory. Lillie had enough of it.

"Lyn, I know this is your first day, but you did go to a Pokemon training school, right?" Lillie had asked Lyn, who was frantically trying to calm down her hotheaded Litten.

"Not really," Lyn replied, still trying to calm down Litten. "I learned from my older sister, who told me about taking care of Pokemon. I raised a Pichu for the longest time, and she wasn't this mean or tricky..."

"Well, you've gotta learn to handle a tricky Pokemon," Lillie told her. "All Litten are tricky and playful with their trainers. That's just how a Litten is."

Lyn looked at Litten in a very disappointed way, as if she was disappointed in herself.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Litten," Lyn apologized. "I shouldn't of acted the way I did towards you. I think we could be very good friends, if we just try."

Litten smiled at his trainer, and eventually went into his Pokeball. Since it was time to go back into the front room, Lyn, Max and Bonnie all walked together, talking about the experience they just had.

"So, it was strange that Lyn's Litten would do what it did, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, to be honest," Lyn replied. "I don't think it meant to..."

"I honestly have to disagree. I think your Litten is a bit of a hot head... Ash's Pikachu was the same way." Max recalled.

Both Lyn and Bonnie agreed with Max's statement. Ash's Pikachu was indeed a hothead back when Ash first recieved him. Ash would always tell Max and Bonnie about it, and they told Lyn, so it's a win win for all!

"I am sure that Lyn and Litten will eventually get along, just like Ash and his Pikachu," Max reassured Lyn. "If not, then I don't know what to tell you."

Lyn hoped that Litten would eventually like her, but she knew she would always have her friends, Max and Bonnie, by her side no matter what. Suddenly, her thoughts get completely interrupted by a young red haired girl, Vivi, who was wearing a really cute outfit. Her outfit, a dress and Mary Jane shoes, looked as if she was going to a beauty pageant and would be declared as the winner.

As Vivi was walking toward the trio, Lyn could tell that Max was blushing in an amused way, which actually made her a little jealous due to Lyn having a little crush on him. She knew that he knew Vivi for a pretty long time after failing in attempt to battle her with Ash's Corphish. Pfft, he really wouldn't want to be her boyfriend after what she did afterward, right? Lyn kept her giggles to herself, but you could tell that Bonnie knew that Lyn was giggling about it.

Vivi winked at Max, seeing him blush at her style of dressing. Well, this seemed familiar to both Lyn and Bonnie, didn't it? Well, of course, since Bonnie and Lyn both knew that Bonnie had a brother, Clemont, who had a girlfriend, Serena, who did the exact same thing to Ash, who was the boyfriend of Max's sister, May.

"Hii, Max!" Vivi chirped, flowing her once straight, now curly red hair. "How are you?"

Max was amazed of how she changed from the little southern girl she was back then to a nothern style chick. Since Bonnie and Lyn have never met Vivi before, this was their first time meeting her.

"Um... Hey," Max replied in a very nervous way. "I'm fine, I guess. I just got my first Pokemon, Rowlet."

As Rowlet's name was said, she knew her trainer needed her. She came out of her Pokeball all by herself, just like May's Delcatty had when it was a Skitty!

"Koo!"

"WHA?!" Max got a little frustrated seeing Rowlet escape. He knew he was going to have a bad time one way or another.

"Koo Koo!"

"Come back!"

Max chased the female owl around the hall. To this sight, Vivi rolled her eyes and walked away. Unlike Vivi, Bonnie and Lyn followed Max, chasing the owl in the hallway.

This was funny to watch for many, seeing the three new trainers follow Max's Rowlet who couldn't seem to keep herself in control. Seeing this, Lyn's purse with all her items and her Pokeball in it started to move. Suddenly, Litten pops out of the Pokeball and starts to chase the fly away Rowlet.

"Litten, Rowlet!" The three screamed, chasing the Pokemon.

They were sure to get in trouble, but they didn't want their Pokemon to get lost on the first day! When they finally caught up to Rowlet, Max got his Pokeball and put Rowlet back inside.

Now there was Litten. They had to get Litten before Lillie or Professor Kukui caught them running in the hallways of the laboratory. As Max, Bonnie and Lyn ran in the hallways to catch up with Lyn's Litten, they notice everyone else gathering their suitcases and placing them in the bus.

It was too late to turn back. They had to catch Lyn's Litten, or Lyn would pretty much be screwed.

"Litten!" They screamed, as they ran, breathing in and out in-between words.

The fire cat kept running, breaking a few things along the way. The bus was getting loaded, and it's going to leave the trio behind!

When they finally catch the Litten back, they realize that everything was quite. Too quiet. Too quiet, even for them.

"Where is everybody?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," Max replied. "But... I'm scared."

"Me too," Bonnie said, acting frightened. "We need to get on that bus somehow."

"Nope," Lyn added in. "We can't now. Looks like we're going to have to get to the destination on foot. Though I don't know where we're going exactly."

"Well, maybe we can call someone to help us get there," Max suggested. "Like May or Clemont or something."

"No, they don't know where we are," Bonnie replied. "If they did, then I would be telling girls that they were keepers to Clemont even though Clemont is with Serena."

Max and Lyn agreed with that statement. They knew that Bonnie would always try to find the perfect girl for her brother, but would always fail in result. Since they were left behind, they still didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Lyn gets an idea.

"Let's see if we can find a nearby Poke Center and see if they will help us," Lyn suggested to her friends. "We still would have to walk, but it is way better than trying to find the camp ourselves!"

Max and Bonnie both agree with that idea. As the trio begin to walk out of the Laboratory together, trying to find the nearest Poke Center they can find, they will soon discover many new things. This is a new journey our trainers will have, just as long as they can get to their destination in time.

 **Author's Note: This story was inspired by the new Pokemon Sun and Moon saga. I really wanted to make a story based off the anime, but at the same time, try to not include Ash or Pikachu in it. Now, since I've seen so many young pre trainers travel or meet with Ash, I decided it would be a good idea to make them have their own journey throughout the Alola Region. Incase nobody knows who Lyn and Lena are, they are from the Pokemon XY episode entitled, "A Jolting Switcheroo!", and Vivi/Vivian is the little girl from Pokemon Advanced's "Candid Camerupt". I thought that the fanfic would need some drama unlike the actual anime to make it seem more interesting.**

 **Sorry for the really short chapter, I just wanted to make the beginning as an introduction to the main characters of the story. I personally loved writing Lyn's personal experiences and thoughts, as they were not fully explained in the one episode she was in. Max and Bonnie were very easy to write about, as they did indeed travel with Ash in the serie. Nonetheless, this was really fun to write so far, and I hope to be writing more in the future.**


	2. Enter: Mallow!

As we all know, Lyn, Max and Bonnie are traveling through the Alola region. The trio were supposed to get on a bus to Alola camp, but Lyn's Litten wouldn't allow that to happen. Instead of listening to his trainer, Litten thought it would be funny to chase Max's Rowlet around the hall. After all this happened, now we see the trio walking through the woods trying to find the nearest Poke Center to get help finding their destination. All of a sudden, Lyn's stomach growls at her in anger.

"Well," Lyn said. "I'm hungry. How about you?"

Bonnie started digging through her tote bag. Was it likely that she had food? Lyn wondered this as her best friend was digging through her bag.

"Well, you're lucky," Bonnie said. "Clemont made sure my bag was packed with extra goodies just in case we need them."

This was a relief. Lyn really needed something to snack on. As Bonnie grabbed a can of meat from her tote bag, she realized something. The food had to be cooked in order to be eaten!

"I have to cook it," Bonnie said. "I don't know if this will turn out good. Wish me the best of luck."

Lyn smiled, as Bonnie started to cook their dinner. Thirty minutes later, she was done cooking! Lyn and Max both thought that the food smelled really good. That was... until they started eating the food. Lyn bit into something hard.

"How long was this supposed to be cooked?" Lyn asked her friend, who was now making their desserts.

"I don't know," Bonnie replied, putting icing on the desserts. "Was it supposed to be longer?"

Lyn and Max both started to feel sick. What did Bonnie do to the canned meat that was supposed to be their dinner?

"I might of... under cooked it," Bonnie said, frantically. "I'm sorry guys!"

Lyn understood. Bonnie was only ten years old as well, she didn't know better!

"It's alright," Lyn reassured her. "You didn't mean to make our food raw."

"It's raw?" Max asked.

"Yes, it is freaking raw," Bonnie answered. "I'm sorry!"

"Well isn't _this_ amazing?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Well, you're going to have to find more food for us!"

"I have desserts..."

"I mean _actual_ food!"

"WELL _SORRY_ FOR NOT HAVING _ACTUAL FOOD_ THAT IS _ALREADY COOKED_ WITH ME!"

Lyn didn't know what to do. Her friends were pretty much arguing over food. She should've stopped the argument there! But, at last, she didn't. In fact, it continued for thirty minutes. She decided to stop it when it just started repeating itself.

"Guys!" Lyn yelled. "Please stop arguing, it's not worth it!"

Her friends stared at her for a second. They really did need to stop arguing. It would be for the best, but they didn't. In fact, they continued to the point to where fists were used.

Lyn had enough of it. She decided it would be the best if she got involved physically. She decided it would be a good idea to drag them both away from each other. As she started dragging them away, she tripped on Max and fell. It was a horrible move, Lyn decided, but she wanted to get involved before the argument got in result of trips to the hospital. Instead of Max or Bonnie being hurt, she was the one who got hurt. Very badly, as she noticed a badly looking scar form across her right arm.

"Oh no!" Bonnie yelled in a panicky way. "I think we hurt Lyn!"

Max frowned, looking down at his female friend. She looked badly hurt. Seeing her, he couldn't help but cry.

"And now Max is crying!" Bonnie panicked, acting as she was about to cry as well.

Lyn got herself up, holding the arm her wound is on.

"I'm okay," Lyn said. "I'm sorry that I tried to end your fight."

Max and Bonnie looked up at their friend. Since Lyn was still badly bruised, Bonnie went and grabbed a bandage. She wrapped the bandage around Lyn's bruise, so it can heal. Max stood next to Lyn, positioning her arm so Bonnie could put the bandage on. Both Max and Bonnie succeed at putting the bandage on her arm.

Lyn thanked her friends, as they all engaged in a group hug. Max and Bonnie knew that their friend was going to be okay. As they were hugging, Bonnie started to yawn.

"I'm beat after all that happened today," Bonnie said, yawning after each word. "How about you guys?"

Max and Lyn looked at Bonnie and smiled.

"I'm not really tired at the moment," Max replied. "But where are we going to sleep?"

"I'm not tired either," Lyn said. "But I think we should sleep here. I've slept in the forest many times!"

"We need a tent for that." Max remarked.

Max's remark was very true, if they wanted to sleep without getting bites from the many Caterpie and Weedle that roam the forest.

"Wait!" Bonnie had an idea. "I have a tent we can use. Clemont packed it for me in my tote bag as a 'just incase we need it' kind of situation like this one!"

As Bonnie was putting up the tent, suddenly a hot air balloon in the shape of a Meowth comes by.

"Prepare for trouble!" Lyn, Max and Bonnie heard a scream from the air balloon.

Was it possible that this was Team Rocket? No, it can't be... Didn't they retire a year ago in a failed attempt to catch Ash's Pikachu?

"And... Make it double!"

Bonnie and Max both recognized that voice. It was James!

"To protect the world from devastation!"

And then it was Jessie, but then... something changed.

"To unite all people within our nation!"

A voice, which was obviously that of Meowth's, took that role instead of James. Then Wobbuffet took Jessie's next role.

"Guys," Jessie said from the hot air balloon. "Stop stealing my part!"

"Sorry Jessie," Meowth apologized. "But we thought it would be cooler to do so."

"Well, not at all!" Jessie replied to Meowth.

Meowth stared at Bonnie, Max and Lyn, who were setting up the tent.

"Look it's the little twerps!"

"They're not so little anymore!"

"Well, they're still twerps; two twerpettes and one twerp. We've gotta get their Pokemon!"

"Well, they may not have Pokemon!"

James looked at the two who were arguing.

"You guys!" James yelled. "We've gotta do our job!"

Jessie and Meowth scoffed at James, as they were looking at Max, Lyn and Bonnie.

They all gave in and decided to play the "bad guy".

"TEAM ROCKET IS BACK IN ACTION!" All three scream, as the others were still building the tent.

"Team Rocket?!" Max looked up at the trio who were in the hot air balloon.

"Yes?" Jessie asked, sitting on the hot air balloon, crossing her legs.

The "twerps" gathered their Pokeballs. They were about to fight! One by one, each of the three ten year olds let out their Pokemon. Lyn's Litten, Max's Rowlet and Bonnie's Popplio were sent out on the battle field.

Jessie thought they were actually really cute!

"Aww, look boys," She hollered, looking at the Pokemon in awe. "They're so cute!"

James and Meowth both looked at Jessie and snarled.

"There's no time for that," James scoffed. "We've gotta do our job!"

Meowth thought of an idea. An idea that will lighten up the spirits of both Team Rocket and their boss.

"Maybe we can give them to the boss," Meowth suggested.

Jessie and James both knew where this was leading to; Another story where the cat Pokemon explains how the boss will enjoy the thought of seeing the Pokemon and what they could do for him. Jessie and James surely didn't want another story like that, because every time the stories were told, the complete opposite of what they think will happen actually happens to them.

Seeing flash backs of when they were searching for Ash's Pikachu, they were reminded of the result of every time they even attempted to catch that Pikachu! They would be damned if it were to happen again, but they needed to focus on their main targets, the twerps.

One by one, they send out their Pokemon. This time the Pokemon that came out were old classics, Jessie's Arbok and James' Weepinbell, which evolved into a Victreebel.

Max remembered those exact two Pokemon. As a seven year old and when he first traveled into the Pokemon world, he saw those exact two Pokemon. It was at his father's gym! He fully remembered that his sister's Torchic, now Blaziken, was stolen and held captive by Team Rocket. Those two Pokemon were the two that Ash and his Pikachu had to fight! Max only had a female Rowlet which he had gotten earlier that day. He knew that he and his friends were pretty much screwed at this point, but he didn't want to say anything to anger them. Jessie had the first move.

"Arbok, use Sludge Bomb!"

Max knew they were screwed at this exact moment. The Sludge Bomb was pretty much possible to make it done for... Any second now...

"STOP!"

They all hear a scream. It was a girl... A girl with green hair, who stood there with a frown and her arms crossed.

Team Rocket looked scared at that exact moment, as the girl sent out her Pokemon, one she had with her for a very long time. This Pokemon was one Max and his friends haven't seen before, Bounsweet. It looked seemingly innocent, but Team Rocket was still afraid of it. After this, Arbok didn't use Sludge Bomb, because it was scared.

"Sweet!"

The girl walked up to Bounsweet, and gave it a command.

"Bounsweet, use Bullet Seed!"

Bounsweet did as commanded, sending Team Rocket off into the sky.

"How could we lose to such a weakling?" Jessie asked.

"We're blasting off again!" All of Team Rocket yelled as they flew off into the dark sky.

Max, Bonnie and Lyn looked up at the girl and her Pokemon.

"That was so cool," Max said. "We totally appreciate your help."

The girl smiled, as she thanked them for their kindness. She bowed down to the boy and the two girls, wanting to make sure that they knew she was thankful.

Max, Bonnie and Lyn didn't know what to think, but they wanted her name.

"What is your name?" Max asked the green haired girl, who was sill bowing down to them.

The girl looked up, holding out 3 flower crowns.

"My name is Mallow, a trial captain," She said, putting the crowns on the other's heads. "and I take it your names are Max, Lyn and Bonnie?"

She saw their name tags, which is the only reason she could've known their names. The three ten year old trainers were surprised but at the same time, they needed to get to where their bus was.

"Yes we are," Lyn replied. "We're lost and we need your help."

Max and Bonnie nodded in agreement. They were lost, and needed to be back with their group.

* * *

 _First Person: Max's POV_

We were lost, yes, but I was more afraid than the others. I wanted to go back where I know I'm safe. Sure, I've used a Pokemon in battle before, but I didn't want to be alone with Bonnie and Lyn. I wanted Mallow to help us so much. I didn't know what to feel at the moment, but I waited for her response.

"I'll be sure to help you," Mallow replied to us.

I was so happy at that exact moment. I was happy that she is going to help us.

"So, would you guys like to meet the other trial leaders?" Mallow had asked us. "I'm sure they would all be happy to meet you."

I just realized... There are more trial leaders who can meet us? That sounds like a lot of fun, but we really need to go back to summer camp... But Lyn and Bonnie were looking up to this idea.

"We'd love to," Lyn answered. "I think we'd have a great experience meeting them."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, and I'm sure if we do meet them, they'll also help us like you are!"

Mallow looked at us, smiling. As she was smiling, I think she gained a flashback in her mind.

"There was this one trainer who helped me a lot... I didn't even realize he was helping me until he went to the Pokemon School with his mother, Mr. Mime and Pikachu..." She got up and smiled. "He was really nice indeed. I feel like each of you have a quality that he had."

"Cool!" Bonnie exclaimed and then asked. "What's his name?"

"His name is Ash Ketchum," Mallow answered. "He's from Pallet Town in the Kanto-"

" _My sister's boyfriend?_ " I asked, interrupting her.

Mallow looked at me like _I_ was crazy, but she was nice about it.

"So you know Ash as well as I do... His Pikachu was certainly strong, and Ash was certainly the brave type. He helped me out so much, it's hard to express how much he's helped me."

"He's helped us too, many many times. He's been with May for a while now, but he's been there for us... In fact, he helped me by letting me use his Pokemon so I could learn to train some."

Bonnie and Lyn nodded as I explained to Mallow about how I knew Ash, but they had their own stories which they explained to her as well.

When we reached a certain area in the woods, we decided it was time to go to sleep.

"I'm glad I'm joining you guys," Mallow told us. "You three look tired. Get some good rest."

We all fell asleep and waited for the morning that will come... We couldn't wait to continue our journey through Alola. It sounded like a lot of fun.

* * *

 _The Next Morning: 3rd Person POV_

It was dawn by the time our gang woke up. It was their senses...

Lyn, Max and Bonnie felt the aroma of something delicious in the air. It was Mallow's cooking!

"Good morning," Mallow greeted the three trainers. "Would you guys like some breakfast?"

"Of course we would," Lyn replied, putting her flower crown on her head. "We'd love to try your cooking."

Mallow smiled as she started to serve breakfast for everyone.

Max sat down next to Lyn, who was sitting on the ground fixing her flower crown. Lyn blushed as she noticed her friend sitting beside her, and Bonnie gave that "I know you like him" face. Max couldn't help but notice that Lyn was blushing. He wanted to know why she was doing so. Flashbacks of his friend, Brock, came back in his mind, spiraling through the events where Brock tried to get a girlfriend but would always fail at doing so. In result, Max would always pull Brock by the ear and drag him away from the girl.

Max thought of Lyn as Brock, but Bonnie had different visions in mind.

Serena.

Through all the blushes and crushes she had on Ash, why wouldn't Serena be in Bonnie's mind? Ever since Ash announced that he was in a relationship with May, the thirteen year old got extremely jealous of May getting to be with Ash. Serena didn't stop until Clemont reassured her that everything will be okay. Two days later, the two announced that they were a couple, which made Bonnie excited.

Bonnie stood up, and started to jog around the area. It was a morning exercise to her nowadays. Her blonde braided hair bounced up and down as she was jogging. Max and Lyn noticed that her flower crown fell off, and Lyn started running after it. All of a sudden...

"Lit!"

Litten appeared from the bag. He wanted to play with Lyn, of course!

Lyn's first action was to stop the fire cat Pokemon from running around in a kind way, but instead she just flared at him. "Litten! Come back! You're the reason why we are here in the first place afterall!"

Her long blue hair bobbed up like it was in contact with static on a balloon. The reason why? Litten hit her with Ember!

Her blue hair, now burnt, became puffy. Her red ribbon fell to her feet. Everyone laughed as her face turned red, but then brushed it off when she got angry.

All of a sudden, Mallow runs up to them.

"Let's travel across the land," Mallow told them. "We will search far and wide! I'm sure you all would like to meet my friends along the way?"

The three new trainers looked up at her and nodded. Of course they would like to meet Mallow's friends. They all walked together and smiled as they were going to experience new things.

 _New Adventures await them as they travel on with trial leader Mallow across the Alola region. Who knows what will happen next?_


End file.
